


Detective Trio

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [63]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Smart Angus McDonald, They have fun, angus has exasperation, boy detective meets disaster detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Angus McDonald, Jester and Nott work a job together. It does not go how Angus thought it would.





	Detective Trio

Angus frowned, frozen for a moment as he stared at the two adults with him, “I don’t… think this is how detective work really works, Ma’am’s. Um, but it’s nice that you’re trying?” he tried, hesitant. 

Jester looked at him, Nott hanging off her by her clawed toes where the both of them were hanging off a balcony by Jester’s hand, “This is totally how detectives work! We’re getting in the place to search for evidence!” 

Nott pulled herself up and over Jester, hopping down onto the balcony to look down at him, “Yeah, and the door is unlocked anyway, so it’s fine.”

Angus scratched his head, looking down at his notepad before looking up at the goblin lady he’d met an hour ago, “Did you unlock it yourself, or was it unlocked when you first got here? Because if you, if you unlocked it, that’s illegal. It’s still illegal if you go in, regardless of it was unlocked on it’s own or not. But, um. This isn’t… right.” he tried, going back to reading the notes on the paper in his hand, face scrunched in concentration. 

Jester pulled herself onto the balcony, looking down at him while Nott made her way into the door, “It’s totally fine, we got this! Now climb up here and come with us to find all that evidence! You can take notes of what we find!” 

“Um,” Angus said, flipping through the pages as he read the description of the house and the necklace he’d been tasked to find. He looked up just as Jester had turned her back to follow Nott, looking at the house and matching the description. 

Or he would have, if it matched at all. It was a completely different house, and the balcony was in the wrong place altogether. Angus assumed the two only heard him say the word ‘balcony’ and didn’t hear anything else, “This isn’t even… oh no. Um, Ma’am’s?” he called, just as barking started up, loud and insistent, in the house. 

He watched Nott as she became visible through the window, getting close enough until she vaulted over the balcony, just barely managing not to face-plant and eat shit as she rolled across the ground over to Angus. She was wearing a pretty necklace with huge gems embedded in it. It looked expensive and nice, but it very much wasn’t what they were looking for. 

Two Jester’s appeared after, jumping down more cautiously and landing quieter then Nott had, “We should go! Come on, Nott! Angus!” one of them called, before one fizzled out and the other turned invisible. 

Nott disappeared from his side, from magic or vague rogue shit, Angus didn’t know, but she felt her hand on his and let her pull him away from the house far enough that they stopped hearing the dogs. 

“Holy shit.” Angus said, as soon as they both showed themselves again. They were just, the worst at being detectives. He was sure Taako has done better. 

“Got the necklace.” Nott said, holding up the stolen jewelry still on her neck that still wasn’t the right one. 

Angus sighed, slapping his hand down his face. 


End file.
